Princess of the Round Table
by ShadetheHedgehog1413
Summary: Camelot is now peaceful since Merlina and King Arthur are gone, but what Sonic and the Knights of the Round Table dont know is, there's a new enemy on the horizon. And she is two things, she is supposedly the lost Princess of the Round Table, and has taken a liking to one of the knights.
1. Mysterious Attacker

In a medivial land known as Camelot, there was a perfect village after the fall of King Arthur. And since his defeat, Sir Sonic has taken over as the new King on all of Camelot and leader of the Knights of the Round table, with the lady of the lake as his queen.  
Things were looking peaceful again with the dark knights and other cruel monsters locked off in the far dungeons of the world where they could no longer harm anyone. So yeah, everything was great. But what no one, not even the king knew was that there was a new enemy on the horizon, a dark one born and mutated from the fire. She was angered at King Arthur, not only because he locked her away in here since she was claimed to be the true leader of the Knights of the Round Table, but because he was her father from having the same darkness in her.

She was released when a meteor showed was happening, one unlucky space rock broke her chamber and set her free that night. Angered and with a thirst for revenge on this planet for locking her away like a monster, she headed for the kingdom, destroying anything in her way.  
Along the way, she had unlocked some dungeons that held the dark monsters that now obeyed her commands. Who was this girl exactly? She was known as Luna, princess of the Round Table and Lady of the Iblis Flame. The chosen one to wield Iblis's mighty powers and sword.

On a hill, the kings castle was in sight along with the molten mines, deep forest and the rock shrine, all where the knights of the round table were at during the day. She smirked and spread out a hand to halt the monsters. "Easy my knights, those 3 pitiful knights shall be mine. So consider them dealt with." Luna said, wielding out her famous sword, Aduro Khopesh. It was a strong sword that radiates and equally strong heat.  
None the less, she growled and sped off to the Molten Mines without another word.

Lancelot POV

Heading back to the castle near nightfall, I saw Gawain coming as well but no sign of our female comrade, Percival. "I sense something is wrong. Percival is usually the first one here." Gawain said, I nodded and lifted my head armor, looking out into the dark area. She was nowhere in sight or inside the castle which had us concerned.  
"Perhaps we should look for her?" I suggested, we were about to until we heard running and panting. Coming out of the forest was Percival but she did not look well. Her armor and hair was scorched a little, having black tips almost and she had some cuts on spots without armor. When she got near us, she couldnt help but collapse in front of us, groaning in deep pain.  
"Percival!" We both yelled, running to her sides while she kept panting and was trying to say some things but coughed some blood a few times.  
"She...she came out of nowhere...I couldnt stop her." Percival said before blacking out into our arms. Looking to one another once, we quickly took her into the clinic to heal her. Once the healer went to work, we ran to the throne room of the King and Queen.

"Your majesties, Percival was ambushed by a female in the Molten Mines. She's hurt badly which has us concerned." Gawain said, bowing before King Sonic and Queen Amy, I did the same in some respect like I had done numerous times to King Arthur.  
"An ambush? Did she say what she looked like?" Sonic asked, looking concerned for his friend/ knight that had been hurt. It made me worry too, for Percival was the strongest of us for being quite a challenge to Sonic. While Gawain was the hothead that tried to use his head, me being the loyal and smart one I supposed.

"No. All she said was the attacker came out of nowhere. I suggest we look into the place." I said, ready to pound whoever hurt my comrade. Looking to Gawain, I sensed he wanted to do the same, being a lady or not. Though the king wasnt sure and looked like he didnt want us hurt too, for that would just give the girl an advance.  
"Perhaps we should but, maybe we should see if the attacker goes anywhere else. If it doesnt, that means its just a monster there that wants to take over. Though if you want, you can search the area for any clues on who the attacker might be." Sonic said.  
"And I could go to the lake to get a close look at this enemy." The lady of the lake said calmly, we nodded and left, still thinking about this strong attacker.

"To think this girl was strong enough to take out Percival. She must be a challenge." Gawain said.  
"Tsk, she wont be to me. Ill take her out without even trying since I had this made." I said, wielding out my new sword from the blacksmith, Ddraig Goch, it had ultimate powers that had unlimited possibilities. "Then we shall avenge Percival for what this she-devil has done." Gawain said, leaving to his room while I did the same. Stabbing my sword into a near stone and removing my armor before laying in bed, I looked out into the wilderness outside my window. 'You have no idea who you are up against, she-devil.' I thought before letting sleep take over. 


	2. Two Down, One Left

Normal POV

The sun rose early in the morning while half the kingdom was asleep. Except for Gawain and Lancelot, for they were heading with the Lady of the Lake to her pier, hoping she could figure out who this mysterious assassin was and where she was heading next.  
Luckily they got there with no trouble, but the Queen in front of the two knights looked uneasy as if she was feeling like they were not alone. Glancing from side to side of the deep forest they were passing through, but nothing was there and no sounds were heard through the whole walk. She just shook her head.  
'Maybe im becoming paranoid.' She thought, though what they didnt know was a special someone was on their trail but remained hidden in a way, not even Merlin the great wizard could think was possible. Especially by a mere hedgehog.

They had finally arrived at the lake where she got to work right away. The two knights were still wondering how to deal with such a creature, remembering Percival had scorch marks that were swirled like spirals. Meaning they weren't her own fire, and also that this assassin was a fire elemental that could possibly be stronger than hers.

"I...I think I see something but it looks mostly like dark spirals that match the immortal King Arthur before Sir Sonic. So that means the girl is an ancestor of King Arthur but also is a mix of you three in power. Percivals flame, Gawain's strength and Lancelot's loyalty and smarts." The lady of the lake said, both knights were a little surprised. King Arthur lived long enough to have a child or ancestor?  
"Where is she now?" Gawain asked.  
"I cant find her, she has a special type of magic or spell on her so that she cant be traced. See what I mean by smart?" She asked "I see, but we shall soon see her. She fought Percival because she knew she was the strongest of us. But who is she going after now?" Lancelot asked.  
"That I do not know, but be on your guard like every true knight, and you shall be fine." She responded, clapping her hands to shut off the mirror pool. The two nodded and just went to their posts as is. Though, the three of them weren't sure about being fine and safe, whoever she was she wasn't going to give up until she had what she wanted. Revenge and her Kingdom back.

Gawain went to his shrine and enjoyed the silence of the day so far, almost forgetting all about that she-devil if it wasn't for the fact that she hurt his friend. 'I know that she is either coming for me or Lancelot now, so I must be on my guard.' He kept reminding himself. His senses snapped with the sound of a twig, he whipped to it but only saw a small black and pink chao.  
"Chao chao?" It asked, sounding sweet but he soon wished he hadn't been fooled.  
"Oh it was just a mere chao." He said, turning back to the horizon. While behind him, smoke covered the chao while it grinned evilly. Turning into a new creature, it grew long wings, bigger purple and pink eyes, a hedgehogs form, a long mane and black and silver armor was placed onto her legs, arms, chest and head to hide the sparkling, almost hypnotizing eyes.

"I take being called mere, an insult as weakness." She said, Gawain gasped at the figure.  
"You! Your the-!" He tried, but she already started the fight. And like Percival, this wasn't going to end well for Gawain. She attacked him with mere fire power, he tried to fight back but she had the upper hand in these types of battles that the three knights didnt have. Wings.  
Already he was blacking out, wounded and bleeding badly, falling on his side while the assassin walked over to him, taking his swords.  
"So long handsome, it was fun while it lasted. And pass a message onto your king for me...Lancelot is next." She said, smacking him hard against a tomb rock, causing him to officially black out.

It was well near nightfall when Lancelot returned, checking on Percival in the royal infirmary. She was getting better but was still too weak to go back to the Molten Mines with that she-devil on the loose. Though he noticed something else, Gawain was usually here by now, as the end of his watch over the east of Camelot.

'I figure he just fell asleep there again.' Lancelot thought, but his question was answered when the kingdom doors flew open, hitting the walls with an boom echoing through the halls, in came Gawain. He was cold and his cuts and bruises were worse than the minute he had received them. Falling to the floor, out came Lancelot, Sonic and his bride, Lady of the Lake, to see him now, hurt and weak on the stone floor.

"She...she attacked me...made me a fool with her...change of form." Gawain said, his breathing heavy and coughing out blood between some words. Sonic knelt down to his friend with sympathy for the echidna.  
"Did you get any more info on her Gawain?" The lady of the lake asked, kneeling beside him as well.  
"She...she has Percivals sword and now mine...she also said that...Lancelot's next." Gawain said, coughing hard before blacking out once more on the stone floor. Lancelot growled, whoever this girl was, he wasn't going to go down without a fight, instead he would avenge his weak friends and knights in the round table.

'Whoever you are, she-devil, learn this well, I am going to be the one to put an end to you.' Lancelot thought, wielding his sword. Though he didnt know what tomorrow was going to be like and who would win the battle that was sure to come.  



	3. She's in the Castle

Normal POV

In the castle, they were all very concerned about this new enemy. Taking down Percival was one thing, but being able to trick Gawain? Alright, that was pretty easy but still, he was a hard opponent and she just beat him like all his years of training didnt do anything to her.  
"What is it she wants?" Sonic muttered, dragging Gawain to the infirmary where Percival was, still healing and was getting better slowly, while his queen, lady of the lake, was close behind with Lancelot.  
"She has two of the three sacred swords my love, if she gets Lancelots, were going to be in serious danger." She told him while Sonic rested the poor, beaten echidna on a table. The nurse, an orange cat with brown hair that went to her shoulders and wearing a short red dress tied in the back like usual, got to work right away.

"Then we have to stop her, we know from Gawain that she's heading for Lancelot tomorrow in the Deep Forest. So why dont we give her a surprise?" Sonic said, going to the throne room to retrieve his trusted sword/friend, Caliburn or he was known now as Excalibur.  
"But my love, what if she hurts you?" His bride said, worry in her shamrock green eyes into his emerald green ones.  
"She wont be able to, I stopped all the knights of the round table, some twice, the black knight and Merlina. She doesnt know who she's up against now." Sonic said, his regular cocky smile crossed his peach muzzle.  
"Okay but please be careful." She said, worrying that he could get seriously hurt, even die from this mysterious and powerful girl. He nodded and went to his room with her for sleep while Lancelot looked out a window in his room. Out there was the girl that was going to pay dearly for his fallen comrades, being a loyal knight, he despised anyone who was enemies of the king.

'You may have beaten the rest but get ready to face the best.' Lancelot thought, gripping the handle of his sword harshly. Growling out the window, he went to his room, stabbing the sword deep into the wall to stay there and removing his armor before he flopped onto the bed.  
After many minutes, he drifted off to sleep but growled during it. He dreamt of a voice speaking to him, he couldnt see who it was or what it was, but it was a girl alright.

"You do not understand why im doing this, none of you could ever understand." She said calmly.  
"Who are you? Are you the she-devil thats been attacking my comrades?" Shadow thought, but she refused to say.  
"Lets just say, im your new nightmare. And while you may think you have a winning chance, your loyalty to the idiotic, blue king and those two weaklings you dare call 'Strong' or 'Powerful' will be the death of you." She said "Why is it you keep attacking us? What have we done to you that brings you to hurting our kind so badly, thats cruel for a girl like you." Lancelot said, his worst mistake.  
"Dont talk to me about cruelty! Not after what you've done to me!" She snarled.  
"What are you talking about?" Lancelot asked.  
"None of your business, but you just made things worse for yourself. But before I go, tell your king to watch his back, it'll be easy when I slice his head off." She said, snickering evilly until the voice faded and was no longer there.

Lancelot woke up sweating, feeling his forehead while panting. It was now a shining morning, villager were peaceful and unaware of the enemy in the darkness, waiting to attack.

'Today it finally comes to an end." Lancelot thought while putting on his armor, prying his sword out of the wall.  
'Thats what you think, but heres whats gonna happen. Your gonna lose, and im gonna have Ddraig Goch along with the other sacred swords. And with the most sacred, Excalibur, your kingdom will surely be doomed.' The girl said in his mind while he growled.  
'Just wait.' Lancelot thought, walking out to meet up with the king. He had been talking to Excalibur, who was saying he was a knave to be fighting someone powerful without any armor.

"Please, I battled worse without armor and not even a scratch on me." Sonic said, walking down the path to the Deep Forest with Lancelot.  
Along the way, the both had their swords ready to swing and fight but that 'she-devil' never appeared.  
"This is strange, we havent seen her yet." Lancelot said, walking along and looking out for any sign of the girl, even when he didnt have a clue as to what she looked like.  
"I fear this enemy is both strong and smart. And I believe she has tricked us already." Excalibur said.  
"I just hope she isnt going to hurt my wife or the other knights further." Sonic said, not knowing a certain girl was listening.  
'What a great idea.' She thought to herself, disappearing into a puff of black smoke.

In the castle, she sneaked around the halls, exploring every nook and cranny of it for any rare or powerful items. Sneaking or knocking out an guards in her path along the way until she finally spotted the lady of the lake.  
"This is gonna be fun." She muttered, yanking out her swords from the sheaths connected to her belt. Out came Gawains swords, slicing out with a *shing!* sound like normal. The pink hedgehog looked back and screamed at the sight.  
"Aw, if I didnt know any better id think you werent happy to see me." She said, snickering and got to work.

Unfortunately, the king and Lancelot were too late to help. The queen wasnt dead but wounded badly.  
"Oh my god! My love, are you alright?" Sonic said, going to her side in the infirmary.  
"She...she tricked you...came in here...I fear that she is still...in the castle." His beloved lady of the lake said, coughing harshly in pain. Lancelot was ticked at how she could be so cruel and stormed upstairs to his room. But climbing up the dark stairs, he felt he wasnt alone.

tip, tap tip, tap

tip, tap (tip, tap)  
tip, tap, (tip, tap, evil and scary giggle echoes)

Lancelot yanked his sword out, looking behind him but saw nothing.  
"Whoever is there, come out and fight like a true knight." He challenged but nothing came, no one responded, there was just absolute silence that made the dark room absolutely creepy. He turned back, heading up the stairs again with the sword tightly gripped in his hands.

tip, tap

tip, tap tip...tap. (growling)

Lancelot whipped straight around, seeing in the darkness below, just a few steps away, two shining, purple/pink eyes glared right into his. Then a pearly white wicked smile formed, just as visible as her eyes.

"Shouldve left me alone." It said, it was a girl and it wanted him dead. Now.  
Lancelot threw a chaos spear in her direction and ran to the bottom while she was blinded.  
"Your majesty, I found the she-devil! She's in the staircase!" Lancelot yelled, Sonic glanced at his pink bride once more before dashing to the stair case. Clapping his hands, the torches were lit along the walls before taking out Excalibur.  
"She was in here, I swear my life on it." Lancelot said, but Sonic didnt see the girl anywhere.  
"I know that she's here but do you think you imagined it?" Sonic asked, thinking his loyal knight was so stressed about this new enemy and the result of her power that he was seeing things.

"No, I swear she was here." Lancelot said, Sonic shrugged and went downstairs. Leaving Lancelot back in his spot on the staircase, but just as the door closed, a clap put out the lights. He felt someone breathing down his neck, it was warm yet made his fur stand on end.  
"Trying to give me away? Grave mistake." It whispered in his ear while he ran to the top of the staircase, locking it to his room so that she couldnt get in. He was freaked out now, for once in his life he was really freaked out, a girl that wanted him dead was free. And in his castle. 


	4. King Attacked

Lancelot POV

Somehow, I managed to fall asleep, which was stupid since that she-devil was hiding in the castle somewhere. When I got up the next morning, I yanked out my sword and put on my armor as usual, I wanted to check on Percival and Gawain to see how they were doing. But I halted to a stop at the locked door, leading to the staircase where that devil was hiding the other night.

'She couldnt be there, the sun is out and shining through the windows, meaning she has nowhere to hide.' I thought, reaching for the key in my quills to unlock it and did just that.  
Placing my hand on the gold handle, I pulled it open and was relieved, she wasnt around. So I walked down the stairs with still no sign of her, but that didnt mean she wasnt around the castle, seeking revenge at just the right moment. And what was worst was the king didnt believe me that I saw her, and now she was truly ticked off even more.  
"No matter, im not scared of some thieving rat that got lucky." I muttered to myself and went straight to the infirmary.

Inside, Percival was asleep but she looked a lot better than the night she was attacked. Her cuts were healing fast, the scorch and burn marks were healed but still a little black and her bruises were lighter now. Gawain on the other hand looked terrible, he had blood on his crimson dreadlocks but the nurse was still mixing some special medicine for echidnas, considering all cases were different based on what animal. Along with the blood, his armor was scratched deeply like his body, he had a black eye, his right arm wrapped in a white cast, and his torso wrapped in bandages as well.  
Thankfully, the lady of the lake that was my queen wasnt as bad. She only had some minor cuts, a few bruises here and there but nothing too bad, but that didnt mean I wasnt going to kill that mutant rat.

Suddenly, I was startled as Percival screamed in her sleep, tossing and turning and muttered somethings quietly. I got closer and heard her words exactly.  
"N-no...you cant do this...I wont let you..trick him." She muttered before finally waking up, panting and sweating like crazy. She looked up to me with her golden eyes, filled with some worry but tried not to let it show. "Lancelot, it was terrible." She said, rubbing her head.

"What happened? Was it that thieving rat with wings?" I asked, she slowly nodded.  
"She was in the castle with me, at the throne. She had all the sacred swords, including Excalibur, the king and queen were in a cage, Gawain and I were tied up and chained to the wall beside her. And you...you were at the throne with her on your lap. She was scratching your chin and you didnt stop her, by the looks of it, you were under a curse to love her and be bad." Percival said, I was disgusted, the day I fall for that beast is the day Gawain dates for that bat jewel crafter/thief, Rubius (Rouge).

"That wont happen, but are you well enough to help me?" I asked "With what Lancelot?" She asked, putting on her armor.  
"She's in the castle, and while you were out she took down the queen and Gawain. I fear that she is heading for the king next." I said, crossing my arms. Percival didnt say anything though, she just looked lost in thought.

"I know where she is. Come." She said, running out with my hand gripped in hers. I didnt know where she was taking me or how she knew where that mutant was but she led me to the jewel room. Inside I saw a figure wearing a long dark hood that covered her entire body and head except for her face and eyes.  
"Stop!" I yelled, she stumbled back and glared before turning to a seductive smile and look. The eyes were purple and pink, meaning it really was her.  
"Hello there, I hope you didnt come to get my emeralds back." She said, holding the cyan, green and white emeralds in one hand. "Pretty little things, said to have come from the meteor shower. I guess the gods wanted all treasures freed that day." She said in a soothing voice that made it seem like she was going to get away by flirting, but I knew this had to be a trick.

"You are going to drop those emeralds, leave the sacred swords and leave this castle for good. Or else you shall face the consequences." Percival said, you couldnt see because of her head armor but her golden eyes were flaring with anger.  
"Hmm that doesnt seem fun. But how bout we do my idea, I swear ill leave after." She said, walking towards us with the three emeralds still held with one hand. Percivals sword in the other.  
"What is it?" I asked, glaring. But she sweep-kicked us down, snickering as she dashed out the door. We tried to follow quickly but going down the hall, there were three other halls, meaning we lost her.  
"We have to alert the king!" Percival said.  
"I tried, he didnt believe me." I said. She jsut sighed and we walked down a hall, for a while we didnt see any sign of her, I hate to admit it but she was good. Not leaving a trace behind, tricking us, mostly me I supposed with mere flirting, and got away without a clue.

Around the afternoon, we still couldnt find her but suddenly, there was a yell coming from the throne room. It was the kings. 


	5. Tricked With Love

Luna POV

I finally had the king where I wanted him, he was already beaten to the floor and I now had his sword.  
"W-why...why are you doing this?" He choked out, wiping away some blood.  
"Isnt it obvious? King Arthur locked me away for hundreds of years just because I was the true princess of the Round Table." I said, looking over the sword of Excalibur.  
"Huh? No one ever told me there was a princess of the Round Table." The king said.  
"Then allow me." I said, stepping off his throne that I recently made myself comfortable on. "Years ago, my father, King Arthur, or as you recall him, the Black Knight had a wife before he turned truly evil. Soon, his wife gave birth to me, the spawn of darkness. The princess of pure darkness and hatred, with a hint of Iblis fire thrown in. At first, I was fine until he changed, beating his wife and sending her away, then sending me in a locked dungeon to make sure he and only he alone would rule the entire kingdom. So he made the knights of the Round Table which I was in charge of, but he took that, my mother, everything away from me!" I yelled, hearing it echo while the king had gotten up.  
"Look...I know that you want revenge, I dont blame you. But im not like your father, im a king that just wants peace and safety for the people who live here. But this isnt going to solve anything." He tried but I didnt listen.  
"Tsk..just as I thought. You wouldnt understand, you cant understand. I lost everything to my father, so revenge runs through my veins like the fire in my wings. And now that I have these, no one is going to stop me." I said, smirking at the king evilly.

"Thats what you think." A deep familiar voice called, I turned to the direction it came from and saw Lancelot, his head armor up so I could see those beautiful, red, ruby eyes. Wait, beautiful?  
"Aw, the most loyal of knights came to save his king. You know sir Sonic, it was dumb of you to question your knight the other night." I said, snickering while he realized Lancelot wasnt crazy that night. "Anyways, just hand over the last sacred sword and ill be making my exit if ya dont mind." I said, smirking with my fangs sparkling in the light.  
"I do mind, you hurt my comrades, my queen and the king. Your going down." Lancelot said.  
"Fine, but if I win, you give me the sword...and take the place as my evil king. But if I shall lose...I will give up the swords and leave. Simple as that." I said, crossing my arms. 'Theres no way this simpleton could possibly win against someone like me.'  
"Deal." He growled, pulling out his sword. I snapped my fingers and Excalibur came to my hands.  
Though the king was smirking while he got up, I had no clue why but I wasnt going to let him distract me.  
"Now we shall see what the loyal knight of the round table can do." I said, holding the grip of the sword tight in my right arm.  
"Lets." He said, charging at me while I fought him. Any attack he gave me was blocked with Excalibur until it started to speak.  
"You fool, you really think its this easy to weild Excalibur?" It said, freaking me out.  
"This bloody thing can talk? What the hell?!" I said, but shoke my head. "No matter!" I yelled, hitting Lancelots side with it, he fell to the floor.  
"No, I will not let you hurt anyone, especially with a sword such as I!" He said, somehow getting away from my grip as I was no weapon-less.  
Lancelot got up and attacked me, most of them I responded with fireballs but it bounced right off the armor until he had me crawling back on the floor. I was on the throne when he held the sharp sword to my throat.  
"Its over. But I must say, you were beautiful when you lost." He said, snickering while I felt tears build up in my eyes.

"Oh forget it!" I said, burying my head in my hands, crying. "I..I worked so hard! And now your going to take the swords just (snaps fingers) like that, and banish me from life forever!" I said, sniffling. He didnt move but lifted his head armor, I swear I saw his eyes soften a little but not much. "Oh just take the stupid sacred swords already!" I said, sobbing hardly into my arms.  
"Hmm what are you more worried about losing?" He said, making me looked up with my tear-stained face. "Losing all the sacred swords and the kingdom, or being banished from everyone, including me." He said, crossing his arms.  
"Is that armor cutting off the blood flow to your brain? I would never, in a million years, never fall for someone like you!" I snarled.  
"Then why didnt you attack me? All those times you could have, but you saved me for last. Attacked the queen instead of me, spared me in the staircase when you couldve slit my throat easily. Admit it, you spared me for something." He said, now smirking.  
"No I didnt!" I yelled before I sighed. "I dont know...maybe I did because...deep down, I never wanted to be bad because..I wasnt always like this. I was a good person and now...because of my father and the darkness im evil to the core. I dont mean to be its just.." I said, earning more tears rolling down my face. "No one believes I can change...because im too dark to be. And you cant change what you are." I added, looking to the floor.

To my total surprise, Lancelot lifted my chin so as to look into my eyes.  
"You can...you just have to stick with it. If you want to be good..believe you can...not care what others think..you can do whatever you have your heart set on." He said, his eyes shining brighter than before, making me blush.  
"Well then...I suppose that I do have...a little somethin for you." I said, looking into his eyes. He kissed me right then and there. Just as I planned. I kicked him deep in the groin while he curled up on the floor, holding his...you know, in pain while I snatched his sword. "Hope ya liked it!" I said, snickering and set the sacred swords in a diamond, feeling the power surge through me.  
"Yes! Now I shall become the queen I was destined to be!" I yelled, snickering while the energy ran through my veins, making me glow.  
"No you dont!" I heard someone yelled and opened one eye, just in time to see a collar heading for me. It hit me so hard, I fell out of the diamond and coughed harshly. I knew what this collar was, it was an inhibitor collar to reduce attacks, energy, anything in fights.  
"You should know better then anyone not to play with fire like that." Lancelot said, walking over and pain in his eyes. But it wasnt from the kick. "What should we do with her?" He asked, turning to the blue hedgehog.  
"I-I dont know. Ive never really banished someone, the monsters were easy but this..I dont know." King Sonic said, scratching the back of his head.  
"You dont need to take my anywhere, giving what I just did, a deals a deal. And I never go back on my word." I said, getting up and dropped all the swords and looked to Lancelot once more.  
"Im sorry." I whispered, vanishing into a puff of black smoke. 


	6. Lancelot and Luna

-A while later

So far, everything seemed to be getting back to normal. Percival, Gawain, the king and queen were fully healed and living in the kingdom as if Princess Luna didnt exist or never attacked. Though Lancelot usually looked out the window more often now, as if searching for something. The king knew, it was the girl he once called a she-devil but now actually missed.

One day around dawn, Lancelot was sitting on the railing of the balcony, his legs over the side with his sword gripped strongly in his hand when the king approached him.  
"I know who your looking for." Sonic said, earning just a glance from Lancelot. "But the question is why?" Sonic asked, going to the railing beside him.

"To be honest, I dont know. Ever since I kissed her...I felt like she liked it. As if that was what she was after all along, like she planned it." Lancelot said, having some mixed feelings about what happened.  
"But she tricked you. She used those emotions to get past you..but...do you love her?" Sonic asked, catching Lancelot off guard.  
"N-no I dont, I cant, it goes against what I feel towards enemy of the kingdom!" Lancelot defended, looking strong and loyal but sighed. "I dont know...maybe I do feel something, i'll never know since she's gone." He said, looking into the distance.

"Well, I dont know much about the whole love thing but...if you two really love each other, chances are you WILL meet again someday. But she toyed with your emotions to get the last sacred sword." Sonic said but Lancelot just sighed heavily again.

"I know but..I feel like she can be good. She just doesnt believe it like the others." the black and red hedgehog said, yanking out the sword he recently stabbed into the stone railing. Jumping off, said railing, to the ground with a light thud, sliding the powerful sword into its leather sheath.

"Im going to the Deep Forest." He said, planning to do his regular guarding but didnt know that someone was there.

Lancelot POV

Walking along the dirt path, I just heard nothing, only a few leaves rustling with the light wind and some birds chirping in the distance.

'Why does she keep haunting my mind? Lately, all my dreams have her in it, singing some song in a dungeon, tears in her purple/pink eyes, but I dont understand what it means. This cant be another trick becuase she'd taunt me or brag about her powers. So if its not her..maybe I do have feelings for her? But what does it matter, she doesnt have any for me.' I thought, pulling a hand to my forehead as if to ease my thoughts from starting a headache.

"My face against, the window pane. A tear for every drop of rain." I heard a female sing, my ears perked and my senses instantly jolted up. Looking around, I didnt hear it again but it was definetly close by.  
"I am so lonely, and so sad! Your the reason im feeling bad! I am so lonely and so sad...living in the dream I never had..." The voice sang again in the distant forest, making me speed towards the beautiful voice. I had to keep stopping everynow and then to follow it until I finally found a clearing. It was a tall meadow with a rock in the center, surrounded by beautiful, glowing flowers.

"Who will care if im not here, if suddenly I disappear. Dead flowers in my hand, im vanishing from where I stand.." She said, this time more clearly and close. There was something about her voice that made me want to hear more of it.  
"Its not to late to find the, cure!" She sang somewhere close by, I couldnt see anyone around though until a flower flew near the rock. So I walked over to it and just glanced over it and almost died at the girl I had been following and who's voice I was in love with.

There behind the rock, was that she-devil, Princess Luna. She looked different since our last meeting, for now she had darker bruises all over her dark body, deep cuts, burn marks and dried blood were in her fur as well.

At first, I thought about how in the bloody hell she became this but found my answer, around her neck was the silver inhibitor collar that I threw a few weeks ago. Hearing her sigh, I hid behind the rock and saw her looking at the flowers, she crawled over and reached a hand near them but even before she touched them, they sizzled and she pulled it away.  
"God what is wrong with me? Ever since that day I..I feel different." She muttered to herself, leaving me in confusion really.

She just sat on her knees on the soft grass while she sniffled and just kept looking at the glowing flowers. "God, why do I feel like I should be good? Even if I truly wanted to be, those idiots would be the last people to believe me, next to the villagers. And Lancelot..how in the hell can I face him after what I did? It was a good trick but to me.." She trailed on but her ears perked and she glanced at the rock.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She said, performing a Screw Kick and broke the rock, but luckily I had Chaos Controlled to a tree nearby. When the dust cleared, a confused look crossed her face, putting a paw to her head.

"Look at me...ive become a paranoid, scared creature when that was what I was supposed to make those villagers and those knights feel." She said, sighing again while looking to the ground. "Man, ive really lost my touch then." She muttered, scratching the back of her head.

Thats about when I decided to step out when my foot snapped a twig, causing her to perk up and get in a stance but winced at a large cut on her arm.  
"Relax." I said, walking out and when she saw it was me, she growled and her ears were flattened against her head, along with her calm behavior.  
"Oh great, what are you doing here? I thought we moved past the whole, you-knights-spying-on-me thing. I told you, I wouldnt attack as our deal." She said, crossing her arms with an icy glare.

"The question is, what are you doing out in the open? Based on those cuts and bruises, you've been through hell." I asked "You dont wanna know, besides that, hasnt your king banned you from talking to me or whatever?" She asked, brushing her long, frizzed hair back naturally.

"Maybe but that doesnt stop me from listening in. I heard what you said about you wanting to change." I said. But she suddenly pinned me against the tall, rock. A dagger held to my throat while her grip was on my quills.

"Dont even get the slighest idea that I want to, because I cant. You know that for a fact, and the fact that your talking to me is another mistake. But since you can 'listen in' then listen to this closesly. Stay away from me, you cant trust me because im evil to the core." She growled.  
"No your not. Just because your dad was, doesnt mean you have to be. You used to be good, but its your father changing that forced you into this." I said, trying to get her to calm down.

"It wasnt always my father, it was those idiotic villagers as well. And I have to be bad, because if im not, they'll eat me alive the instant I become weak." She said.  
"But if I were you or any of the other knights, id make myself scarce now and wouldnt talk to me. Im really surprised you even came here after I tricked you like that." She said, letting go, twirling the dagger back into a belt, and started walking off.

"You could get beaten up out there, maybe even die on your own. Or you could live another day as a good person." I said, crossing my arms while a smirk crossed my tan muzzle. She stopped in her tracks and didnt say a word, only lifting her head armor, revealing her purple/pink eyes shooting a serious, death glare at me through her long bangs of black and pink hair.

"I dont need your damn charity, I dont need anyone, dont you see that already? Or are you as stubborn as Gawain?" She asked, only looking at me for a second more before dashing off into the forest while the sun was going down.  
'Just wait, you'll see that im right.' I thought, dashing off to the castle.


	7. Captured

Luna POV

As I entered the thick, darker forest, I almost wished I hadnt denied Lancelots offer. Not because of what he said, but because of the voice that called to me.  
"Hello Luna." A female voice called, whipping my head towards it I gagged at who it came from. For Behind me was a cat that resembled Percival but her hair was darker, brown, longer and blew softly near her shoulders and her tail was more frizzy or tangled. Seeing her, I narrowed my purple-pink eyes into a glare at the tangerine rat right in her beady, ocean blue eyes. She was wearing dark green or jade armor, and a torn black skirt with matching black boots that went up to her thighs.

"Chloe the rat." I said, smirking beneath my head armor. Earning a growl from her, she came out on a black horse along with some villagers. These villagers were different from the regular kind that listened and obeyed the king, while these were the type that rebelled and took action into their own hands. Chloe being the leader.  
"Its cat. And you made the wrong choice to wander here alone. With you gone, maybe people will finally be able to walk outside their homes without fear." She said, heading towards me slowly.  
"Sometimes I wonder who they're really more scared of, me or your whiskered face!" I said, shooting a small spark of fire to the ground, spooking the horse that jumped back a little, giving me a head start to run.

I put some distance between us but not a lot, thanks to this stupid metal collar, it not only cut off my powers, it cut off my speed, agility, and other common battle or survival skills.  
Behind me, I could hear and even feel the pounding of the villagers and Chloe on that horse as they werent about to let me get away. The rebels had learned my attacks, locations, all of that. And upon hearing this collar reduced my powers, lets just say thats the reason I was beat up this bad. "Cmon Luna, you know you cant outrun us forever!" Chloe yelled, whipping the horses briddles to move faster while I was already panting and my vision was getting fuzzy.

At this moment, I could hear everything fading and only my heartbeat thumping through my body before I fell to the ground, breathing hard as Chloe stopped her horse to a steady halt. Jumping down, she walked over to me while I could see a clever smirk cross her white, fluffy muzzle.  
"Any last words, 'Princess'?" She said with much sarcasm on that word.  
"Just this...*cough*..seriously...get a life..and a facial." I said with a smirk, earning a growl from her while I lost control of all feeling and blacked out against the floor.

Hours later, I had awoken in a cold, dark place. The only thing I could hear was water dripping into a puddle that echoed throughout the place and my soft, rhythmic breathing.  
'Hmm, where could we be now then?' I thought, trying to adjust to the darkness. Once they finally did, the room I was in was round, the only light coming from above with between the rusted bars. As I tried to get up, I felt more pain and saw in the small, faint light that new blood was on my armor and and unprotected body parts. What I also realized was that my arms and legs were chained around a ring in the center column.  
"Ah man. This is so bad, now that they have me, they'll take this chance to execute me for sure!" I growled, yanking hard at the chains in hope to break them but no luck.

Normal POV

Having nothing better to do, the princess sat against the stone wall and begun singing the same song from the meadow when Lancelot found her. "I face against the window pane, a tear for every drop of rain. Im living like already I have died!" She sung, echoing off the walls and out the top. But going out the top of the kingdom dungeons, it was faintly heard inside a window.

As if this were her gift for a second chance, Lancelot was shining the blade of his most powerful sword when his ears flicked towards the open window. Getting up, he remembered who that voice belonged to but couldnt believe it.  
"Emptiness, a present past. A silent scream to shatter glass!" the voice sung again, meaning it was truly her.

'Luna...she's in the dungeons.' He thought, dashing out of the room to get to her. Reason for doing this wasnt because of any leftover feelings, they had decreased so he could be a loyal knight again. It was because he believed she could be a good person and princess, all she needed was a reason and a nudge towards it.  
'Saving her life, she cant possibly deny it. And if she does, its her funeral.' Lancelot thought, dashing through the corridors of the large castle.

While back in the dungeons, the princess continued her song that described her pretty well, almost like her theme. But a moment later, the dungeon doors slammed open and in came Chloe.  
"Oh great, the tangerine rat approaches." Luna commented, weak and beaten but still wasnt going to beg for mercy.  
"You seem to treat this as a joke. But dont worry, were gonna release you." She said, smirking evilly and yanked the chains for me to follow. I did and wondered what was in that wicked head of hers. All I did know was that her idea of release, was the kind as in 'from this planet' and that meant death. 


	8. Second Chance

Luna POV

I was being dragged through the stone hallways, feeling my eyes getting heavy as if that was her plan. "Normally, I love seeing prey beg and squirm for mercy, but ill spare you and just knock you out." Chloe snarled with a wicked, fanged smile. She then pushed me into another room, and I went totally pale at what was in the center. One of those medieval devices to chop off heads.  
"Your...insane. No wonder...no guy...dates you." I said, feeling my breathing getting heavy from whatever she did. But I was was awake long enough to see her hiss, making me smile before everything went black.

Normal POV

Lancelot skated throughout the castle while in the dungeon, Chloe was reluctantly tearing off Luna's armor, making sure her nothing could stop the blade from ending her. Finally, she had the princess unarmored and well...without any clothing. "God, im gonna have to boil my hands after this." Chloe groaned, taking Luna by the shoulders and placed her into the device. Gripping the rope that operated the blade to fall, she grinned evilly at the unconscious winged wolf.  
"Sayonara, demon." She said, yanking the rope. The blade zipped down but didnt meet Lunas neck, for Lancelot dashed in and straight through the machine, taking Luna into his arms. "What?! What are you doing, knight?!" Chloe growled.  
"Leave the princess...alone." He said, walking out and through the dungeon hallways with the girl in his arms. But looking down, he blushed as red as a tomato and slid the head armor down as if to avert his eyes.  
'She's gonna kill me for this later.' He thought, taking her into the castle and wrapped her in a blanket in the infirmary, at least her bare body was covered.

Hours later, she had awoken, seeing a bright light above her.  
"Is...this heaven? Or hell?" She groaned, feeling her head but saw she wasnt even close. She was in the castle. "Yep, has to be hell." She said, getting up but saw the blanket wrapped around her and just groaned even more.  
"I see you have woken up." A male voice called, belonging to Lancelot. She screeched at the sudden voice and wrapped the blanket around her tighter, seeing it was the ebony hedgehog.  
"No, no, no, no, no!" She yelled. "What did I tell you before? Not to get involved!" "You were going to die in those dungeons, is that really better than trying to be good?" He growled, seeing her eyes narrow.

"I told you before, I cant change what I am." She said "Look, I saved your life and gave you another chance, meaning by the powers that be or whatever, you owe me." He said, smirking while the princess, who normally didnt give a flying feather about any royal rules, knew he wasnt going to let this go.  
"Fine. How can I start?" She said, placing her hands on her hips in an annoyed manor.  
"By getting some armor or clothes." He said, leaving the room so she could find something.

Within a half hour, she came out wearing a new outfit. The armor for her torso just covered chest, showing off more of her back like one of those dresses, the bottom being a spike skirt made of black cloth with a skull belt, along with black, rubber boots that went up to her thighs, finishing it off with some shining, silver head armor.  
"There. Happy?" She said, crossing her arms. "Now, I will actually help you out with some power. Another rivaling kingdom has a powerful jewel." Getting the other knights, Luna placed a map on the table. "Now, ive tried numerous times in different ways to get that beautiful, magenta, diamond!" She said, her eyes dazzling at the thought but broke out. "So what does it do?" Gawain asked.  
"No one knows, but its cursed. The only one that can control it is the king. Kinda looks like Lancelot but has no mouth, probably a curse side effect. Anyways, and I cannot stress this enough. Do. Not. Touch. It." Luna warned with a serious tone and look in her eyes.

"Why exactly?" Percival asked "Because, it can curse you with your worse fear. The only way we can get it without being affected is by using my dark powers, meaning that I need this collar off." She said, looking at Lancelot with a seductive smile.  
"Meaning...unlocking your powers?" Lancelot asked, still having the key in a pocket.  
"Oh yeah, dont you want that king to be stopped?" She asked, walking up to him so theyre lips were inches apart. "I know you do." "No Lancelot, she's just going to abandon us and keep the gem for herself!" Percival yelled, still not trusting that winged demon.  
"Sure, I tell you about the most powerful gem in existence and where it is just so I can keep it for myself! So whats it gonna be Lancelot?" She asked, both girls looking at him with a glare.  
'Damn, girls are complicated. Do I trust my comrade knight of the round table who ive grown to trust..or the girl that tricked me who I still have feelings for?' He thought, looking at the key in the palm of his hand. 


	9. The Gems Curse of Love

Normal POV

Lancelot turned back to the girls, one being a fireball of darkness that could possibly betray him and the other being his wise and noble comrade. His answer came clear when he walked towards the princess and unlocked her collar, she smiled when it clanked on the floor.

"Dont run off or screw around, or you'll be sorry." Lancelot warned, earning a glare from the said princess.  
"Since you put it that way." She said, rubbing her marks the collar built on her neck.

In a few minutes, they were already walking towards the castle, with Luna above them in the air. The three knights had their eye on her and would capture her if she was to run off so suddenly.  
"Why'd you take her collar of Lancelot, what if this is all a trap? Like, if we walk into that castle and the king traps us?" Gawain asked.

"I dont know what'll happen, but she did tell us about this jewel and it is real." Lancelot said, keeping a close eye on Luna, who glanced down at him but her expression didnt change like his. Since he had seen her naked body, it was like the image was burned into his skull, meaning he must still have real feelings for her after all. But she seemed like she didnt have time for love and all that.

After a good hour of walking, they arrived at a quite kingdom. There were spikey, dead vines wrapped around the tall stone wall that guarded a grey castle, looking like something from kingdom hearts.  
"You sure this is it?" Percival asked the princess she still barely trusted, earning a roll of the eyes from Luna.  
"No, its a garden." She said with sarcasm in her voice. "Of course this is it. Now, with my dark powers, this'll be ten times easier." She said, holding her hands against the stone wall and chanted something, falling through the wall.

"Great. What about us?" Gawain asked, but suddenly a rope of the vines was thrown over the wall, spikes cut off and everything. Two more where thrown over as the three knights climbed over the supposed sturdy wall.  
Once they were over, Luna was sitting back on a gargoyle statue, looking at her claws as she looked unfazed at the frightening statue. Seeing they were over, she jumped up, close to getting cut by the claws of the statue.

"Now, this kingdom is abandoned except for the king and queen that lurk around. So were supposed to be quiet, im looking at you, redhead." She said.  
"I wont screw up, its you that we have to keep an eye on, traitor." Gawain said, a vein popping out.  
"Excuses, excuses." She said, rolling her eyes behind the silver armor. "Now im getting the jewel since I know more about it and know where it is." Luna said, smirking.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Lancelot asked.  
"Just stay out of my way and while your at it, set these around the armory and castle." She said, crafting some bombs out of the darkness. "Were gonna do this, were doin things my way. After all, I am the princess of the round table." She said, smirking and flew off.

The three knights sighed and each grabbed two bombs off the platform that she left on the statue. While they wandered off quietly, Luna wandered the long halls inside the castle without being found out, thankfully. She had many powers that would help her find enemies, like with her flame powers she could find sources of heat in people or whatever. And her dark powers were just limitless.

Anyways, she came across a strong door that was made of the strongest metal and stone. Many times she tried to break it but it never worked since she was younger, but now she had full dark powers to yank the door off its hinges.  
"Too easy." She muttered, yanking the door off and out a nearby window, not caring where it landed.

Walking inside the room, there were shelves packed with the most beautiful, powerful and dazzling jewels in all of Camelot. But her eyes were locked onto the one resting on a column in the center, protected by a mere glass cover.  
"Now to claim whats mine." She said, stretching out her arm toward the case, making two tentacles that were pitch black curve off her arm to around the case. Creating a fist, the case broke into many pieces, revealing the gems real shine.

Luna walked towards it to put it into the sack, without touching it as she warned, but tripped on the old shag rug on the ground onto the column. Regaining vision, she saw the gem was resting in her palm.  
"No!" She screamed but it was too late. Her purple and pink eyes became as pink as the magenta jewel, becoming dizzy when suddenly she saw an image of Lancelot in her mind with hearts around it. Meaning, her fear was falling in love with the knight that believed she was good.

A violent rumbling from a bomb going off meant that was Luna's cue to wing it. Breaking the trance she had fallen in, she tossed the gem into the sack and flew out the nearest window. But while she looked like her normal, serious self, on the inside her heart was beating out of its chest, determined to get what she craved. Lancelot. 


	10. Secret Guardian

Normal POV

The three knights of the round table made it out alright, waiting in a safe range from the exploding castle for the princess to escape, but so far saw nothing. "What if she got captured in there or killed?" Gawain asked, seeing the castle collapse but no sign of the winged girl.  
"Im not sure, Gawain. But this couldnt have been a trap for us because were okay." Percival said. They watched for a bit until a wolf came running up. The black and pink features showed it was the princess in one of her natural forms.

She spit out the sack that was in her mouth to the grassy floor, unfolding itself so the magenta glow was shining and glowing brighter. "Wow.." Gawain said, reaching to touch it when Lunas tail whipped his gloved hand back. "Hey!" He said, rubbing the back of his hand where he was hit.  
"I told you before Gawain, no touching the jewel. It can...do things to you. Take control and make you do things or want things...you never thought you'd want." She said, her eyes purple and pink for a moment before turning magenta and purring at the black and red knight nearby.  
"No matter, the king will be pleased with our results." Lancelot said, carefully wrapping it so his gloved fingers never touched it.

The knights walked back as it was getting dark, the only sound was the crunching of leaves they made with their steps, an occasional owl hooting and wolf howling. The moons light glistened across her eyes, making the magenta glow in the dark. She couldnt help but stare at Lancelots perfect form, his toned chest, his strong arms and impressive speed.  
'Wonder how soft that fur is...' She thought, tempted to touch his unarmored wrist but inside, she roared in rage. 'No, no, no! Anyone but him!' She said, making her eyes turn purple and pink, but she knew it wouldnt be long until the gems curse would have total control. 'I have to warn him, get him or me as far away from here as possible and chain myself up.' She thought, nodding as it sounded like a good idea.

'Or I could get him to touch the jewel and have some fun.' Her cursed, loving side said making her eyes turn to magenta once more. Luna was getting annoyed at these mixed voices and feelings, banging her forehead a few times as a headache was starting.  
"You alright?" Lancelot asked, lifting his head armor to show his glowing, blood red eyes. Those features alone made Luna blush and want to tackle him and have some 'fun' but restrained herself.  
"I-Immm..f-f-fine." She said, barely able to walk as her claws were softly poking deeper into the cursed wolves head. This new behavior certainly had Lancelot concerned, Luna didnt act like this, even when hurt, she was serious like a soldier in the army.

"Okay..." He said, continuing to looked back before walking ahead to his brother and sister of the round table. "Somethings up with the wolf. Ever since she went in there, she's been acting weird." Gawain said, rubbing his head and noticed her actions as well.  
"Do you think the gem touched her? She said that if it did touch her, her worst fears would take over. Just cant figure out what that woman has to fear." Lancelot said. "Her father locked her in a dungeon im sure, killed her mother and was locked away for many years because of the old King Arthur." "Maybe we should take her to the clinic." Percival offered, earning a nod from the two males.

Upon arriving to the home castle, the purple cat placed the gem carefully into a display, guarded by a glass case and a few traps to make sure no one touched it. The echidna and hedgehog brought Luna to the clinic, even after she told them around 15 times that she was okay while banging her head to focus.  
The nurse examined her all over. Checking her ears, eyes, mouth, nose, did an x-ray, everything she could do with that times technology and such but found nothing wrong with her.  
"Sorry sir knights, but nothing is wrong with her. I tried finding out why her eyes keeping changing, but nothing came up." She said, walking out with a clipboard to another patient.

"I told you idiots I was fine, just leave me alone." Luna said, flying up and out of the room to her own, slamming the door and locked it, making sure she was not to be bothered.  
'I have to stay away from him. I know what my body wants from him, but I cant do it, not after all he's done. Besides, I cant put my heart out on a love thats cursed and not real.' She thought, tears flooding down her face, her purple-pink eyes holding a serious glare at the door. 'But I cant run away again without telling him. He'll just think im probably betraying him.' She added, sighing and curled up on her soft bed.

'After he's been so nice...so forgiving...not many would give me a second chance. Especially not the King, Lady of the Lake, and most certainly not the cat and echidna. So...I have to tell him the truth...and hopefully, I can protect him.' She concluded, shutting her eyes tight, drifting off to sleep quickly. 'I have to to protect him...like he protected me...' The thought echoed. 


	11. Fighting It

First, to answer a question from someone, if you want to see what Luna looks like, check out my deviantart account, KHheartless2012.

Luna POV

Feeling the sunlight get into my eyes and the pounding on the door, I groaned and grabbed a nearby knife, flinging it hard at the door to shut up whoever was disrupting my beauty sleep. Gawain carefully opened the door in some fear I might throw another knife or ax at him this time.  
"Easy princess, I was just getting you because you need training." Gawain stated, making my eyes widen and growl.  
"What makes you think me, the princess of the round table and of you three fighters, could need anymore training? Ive gotten plenty from when my father was busy and I had nothing to do." I said, getting up and took out a small blade hidden somewhere in my armor.

"I even got weapon techniques that are either illegal, wrong or impossible." I said.  
"Well if you think your so tough, prove it." He challenged with a smirk, to which I returned to him as well.  
"As you wish." I said, smirking and tackled him down, rolled him on his stomach and held an arm behind his back, hard. I laughed as he groaned in pain at the common game of uncle we started, but really, its his own fault. Had he forgotten I beat him and Percival and got all the sacred swords before? Damn.

Just then, my nose twitched and I could feel the purple and pink eye color flood away into magenta and smirked flirtaciously.  
'Not bad, but just imagine if that was you, and Lancelot had you down. You screaming his name~' My girl, love crazy side spoke, giggling while my face was flushing red with a deep blush, thank Chaos Gawain didnt see how my face matched his fur color.  
"Hey, ease up lady! You proved your point!" He barked, driving me back to control as I shook my head, getting off him and backing up as my boots scuffed against the floor. He got up and dusted himself off, trying to get feeling back to his arm.

"Whats with you?" He asked with a glare but it softened at him seeing me in pain as I stared at the floor. One of my black, pink streaked bangs covered my sad eyes as I felt tears building up.  
'I was such an idiot, if I had just flown over, I never would've touched the cursed, bloody gem instead of tripping over something as stupid as a carpet!' My thoughts roared as I growled, throwing the small knife, which landed just inches over Gawains head.  
"Geez, I ask a question and you respond with that? I think you dad locked you away because you were dangerous too." He muttered under his breath as I sighed, getting to my feet.

"Sorry alright? Now look...I have to get away from here." I said, twiddling my thumbs in some nervousness, didnt know why. Maybe it was because I was afraid of when my sex-crazy side would have total control and fulfill its needs, or maybe because he would mistaken what I said as an escape. "Why?" He asked, crossing his arms as the glare returned.  
"Its not because of what you may think. You see...something has happened. And...I have to be locked away from here. Far away before its too late." I said, my voice almost sounded like begging which made this worse for my appearance as a princess of this fool.

"Mind telling me what happened?" He asked.  
"Well..." I started and told him everything that happened, leaving him with a startled face and blush. Which turned to him laughing on his back on the stone floor.  
"Ha! After telling us not to touch it a million times, you touched it like a real fool!" He said, making me growl and my body temperature rise in heat. So I kicked him hard with my high heeled boots roughly to get him to shut up.

"Its not funny! Dont you realize within minutes, my flirting self will take over and scare the hell out of Lancelot! I dont want to do this after all he has done for me, but obviously you just dont get it!" I said, stomping out and looked for a place to lock myself in.  
'Hmm I could lock myself in my room with some food for a week, since thats how long it'll take for me to heal. But the curse will do anything, ANYTHING, to get what it wants.' I thought, walking down the stone stairs as the light shining in showed me the way down.  
'I mean, im not saying I dont want to do it with Lancelot to like, offend him. We could be something in the future, but not this way. In trying to be good for the sake of not being killed by that orange rat, Chloe.' I thought with a growl.

Seeing as Gawain was no help moments ago, I decided not to tell anyone else. Percival was a girl and was very serious, but I just cant talk to her, dont ask why. And as for the King and Lady of the Lake, oi vey, I cant tell them. Some way or another it'd be told to Lancelot, who'd be as scared of hell of me.  
'I guess I dont have a choice.' I thought sadly, wrapping my hands around my arms as I sat down near a lake, seeing my reflection. Then my eyes turn magenta once more 'But to have your way with Lancelot anyways?' It thought, making growl.  
"No!" I said, splashing my hand vigorously in the water, as if that would help.

'Look honey, we can do this the easy way, you sleep with him and im gone, or we can do this the hard way, where I take total control and have him screw you, whether he likes it or not.' It offered, waiting for an answer.  
"No." I said, stating it as that. 'Fine, but dont say you werent warned. The Cursed Gem of Camelot is much stronger than you realize, winged one.' It spoke, threateningly.  
"I know. And im willing to fight it...to keep him safe." I whispered, walking inside.

Later in the night, Gawain cleverly hadnt told Lancelot about what was going on with me. Good thing of him because of he wound up saying something, he would be blue and bruised when I was finished.  
Anyways, the boys were getting drunk with a bottle of wine, considering it was still early and it helped them relax after a hard days work, but neither could stand without wobbling a little. Rolling my eyes, I went upstairs for bed, sleeping while the moonlight shone on me, and for a moment, I felt like nothing could go wrong.  
Ironically, I was dead wrong. Again.


	12. Secret Comes Out

Normal POV

Luna stirred in her bed, awakening to another day but her eyes remained shut. Though, she wished she didnt have to leave the bed, it was so warm, soft and her head was resting so delicately on a soft pillow. It felt like it was made of the softest material in Camelot, like silk.  
As warm and comfortable the winged hedgehog was, she knew she had to get up and get to training, attending because Gawain still thought she was in need of it. Like wielding a sword better, just not at his head like last night.  
'Gotta get up, I have a full day of hell with that bitchy, love-crazy side of me as it slowly takes control.' Luna thought, knowing that flirty side had heard.

'Actually sweetie, im gonna take time off today. You can thank Gawain for that, considering he's the reason my plan worked.' The loving side spoke, giggling mischievously.  
'Wait, plan? What plan?!' She asked in fury, but the voice was gone. 'Okay, wait maybe she's just lying. Although, Gawain was the only one who knew what was going on.' She added before finally opening her eyes, a wing shielding the bright light that came in the carved window.

Looking around, it was definitely not her room. It was larger than hers and had a huge stone near the wall, holding a black and red sword she had seen once before. On the floor was some other swords, metal armor that was grey with dark grey details, on the chest plate was a spiked, red symbol.  
'Please Chaos, dont tell me...' She thought, turning towards the 'pillow' she was sleeping on. It was the fluffy chest fur of Sir Lancelot himself, so deep in sleep, he wouldn't wake at the slightest noise like you thought a kings knight would.  
'No, no, no!' She screamed in her thoughts, jumping off the bed without waking him, he only stirred and rolled on his side while she darted out the door and down the stairs. 'Just what in the hell happened last night?' She thought, placing a hand on her head to try and remember.

(Flashback to last night)

Luna went to bed, as you read in the last chapter, but downstairs, Sir Lancelot and Sir Gawain of the Round Table were still up and drunk as ever, thanks to all the wine. They were sitting at a round, wooden table, kinda looking like a spool, clattered with bottles of wine.  
"A-And then, she pins me down! I thought she was gonna like, ya know." Gawain said, talking about the events of that morning with the princess.  
"As if, only the town jeweler Rubius (once again, Rouge) would do that with you. If you give her an emerald." Lancelot said, snickering drunkily while taking a swig of alcohol.  
"Whatever, anyways...there was something she told me. What was it, what was it?" Gawain asked to himself more than to Lancelot, tapping a gloved hand on the table, trying to remember it and why he wasnt supposed to say anything.

"Oh right, it was that she has a crush on someone I think." Gawain said, making Lancelot laugh.  
"This is rich, who's the knave she fell for?" Lancelot asked, imaging who she was with. Except what either would know is that what Gawain was to say next was something he would pay dearly for shortly after.  
"Lancelot. I swear, she's crazy about it, saying something about wanting to, I dont know, make love?" Gawain said, for a minute thinking that he was talking to Percival instead of Lancelot himself.  
The black and red hedgehog coughed harshly on the wine in his mouth, panting as he tried to clear his throat out to speak.

"W-What?" He asked, as if he misheard the red echidna comrade. "Yeah, she says she wants to like, hide away so she doesnt do something stupid. Like have babies with him." Gawain said, his eyelids becoming heavy while sleep was taking over.  
"What?!" Lancelot yelled, becoming sober instantly but was also becoming pale. Dont get him wrong, he still had some small feelings left over for the princess, but seeing how she acted day in and day out, it couldnt work. Especially when she played with his emotions once before.  
"Shh...dont tell him." Gawain said, falling off his chair and fell asleep, bottle gripped in his gloved hand as his head armor slid over his eyes. Within minutes, Lancelot followed suite, but they would call that passing out, giving off a loud thud due to metal crashing with stone.

The king, Lady of the Lake, Percival, even Luna came out to hear about the ruckus.  
"What happened?" Percival asked, sliding up her head armor, her golden eyes shining out in curiousity.  
"Dont look at me, for once, this isnt my fault. If it was, they'd throw up before they fainted." Luna said, placing her hands on her hips. Sonic got Gawain up, taking him to his room while the lady of the lake followed her husband.  
Luna looked down to Shadow and slung him over her shoulder.

"Just where are you going?" Percival asked, she still didnt trust Princess Luna, for she had many tricks up her sleeves. And with her dark powers unleashed, she could slit all their throats with a jump and twist.  
"Taking him to bed, the poor knight." Luna said, walking down a dark, moonlit hall as a smirk was seen on half her muzzle, added with a twinkle of her magenta eyes.

(Present)

Luna's eyes twitched and she quickly felt between her legs, checking for any sign that, possibly, she might have made love with him. But no, that couldnt have happened because there was no pain, meaning she was a virgin for another day, and because the voice hadnt left. "Phew, but on that note." She started, taking a deep breath in. "GAWAIN!" She yelled, shaking the castle as she stomped down a hall.

The echidna, hearing this in another hall closeby, covered his ears while he ran away. Like the princess, he remembered all the events of last night, telling Lancelot the one secret the princess confinded in the echidna. She threatened him not to say anything, and today, those threats would turn into ravenous torture.  
"Damn, damn, damn!" Gawain said, running outside and glided all the way to the shrine.  
When he landed, he panted and leaned against a boulder, trying to think of a way to keep safe from the angered, fiery she-devil who was so hot right now, it'd be as painful as sticking your hand into a campfire.

Suddenly, a snort was heard above him. Looking up, on top of the shrine, perched carefully with one steady foot as she just landed, it was the angered princess of the round table, ready to turn those painful thoughts into a reality.  
"There you are, you little traitor!" She yelled, diving into him as the fight began.

Special thanks to DeLuna the Cat for this chapter.


	13. Luna vs Gawain 2

Luna POV

I snarled as Gawain jumped up and away from me, knowing that he was most certainly dead for what he told Lancelot. My paws glowed with a dark arau swirling around them, turning me into a naga. The lower half of my body turned into a thick snake tail that was pitch black with flame style pink stripes curving from the bottom to the top and on the end was a spiked tip like a scorpion.  
"Im gonna kill you!" I shrieked, sending my tail at him as it swirled and crushed him slowly, I could hear him choking and feel him struggling to escape. "I told you not to tell him!" I started, slamming him into a boulder once. "I told you how serious this all was!" I continued, slamming him again, sending cracks on the boulder. "And you laughed and told him anyway!" I finished, slamming him once more through the rocks as the naga tail unraveled around him.

He was panting and got to his feet, using his twin swords to block my attacks. When I saw the snake attack wasnt working, I turned into my wolf form and charged at him while he tried to get a grip on me to slow me down.  
"I didnt mean to tell him, it just slipped out." Gawain said, getting on my back while I bucked him like a bronco harshly and tried slamming him into another rock, but it didnt work.  
"Oh yeah right!" I snarled while running, stopping abruptly to get him off me which actually worked.

He tumbled across the grassy plains as I panted from this little fight and walked over, determination in my eyes to make him learn that if you mess with me, your gonna get it. Suddenly, a black and red flash came in front of me, making me yelp and jump back as it was Lancelot.  
"Oh great, what do you want?" I asked, as if he didnt know what happened last night.

"Leave the echidna out of this, he was drunk like I was." Lancelot said, turning to the red echidna, his charming red eyes shone as his head armor was lifted above, he actually looked...bold and such without it on.  
'What the hell! Stop it, stop it, stop it!' I thought metally as if it was the curse making me think that before turning to Lancelot again.  
"Whatever, since he was drunk, it means he was talking nonsense." I said, looking away now at the soft grass that was blowing delicately in the gentle wind.

"I want the truth Luna, do you have feelings for me or are you just messing with us again?" He asked in that serious voice.  
"No, look at me. Im not freaking out anymore, my eyes arent turning, it was just Gawain being a moron, doing actions before thinking like a neanderthal." I said, looking him in the eyes with my head armor up as well. He studied my perfect mix of purple and hot pink eyes, seeing no change in them. And thankfully, he saw no hint of a lie, it was easy since I fooled people before.

"Fine." He said, dashing off as I growled at Gawain, my claws coming out.  
"Calm down, I have a plan that can help. He thinks its a lie, when obviously the gem is not affecting you today." Gawain said, getting fully and steadily onto his feet and brushed off some grass. "What do you purpose I do then?" I asked, retracting my thick yet short, black claws.  
"You just take some food and clothes, and go hide out in the Deep Forest and lock yourself in your father, King Arthurs dungeons. Ill unlock you in a few days when its over." Gawain offered. It actually sounded like a good idea, I was in those dungeons once and it was almost impossible to get out once in. Though while he had the key, I wondered if I could trust him this time.

"Alright, but you have my trust Gawain, just as you trust that I dont want to hurt Lancelot. Nor do anything to mess up his knight title." I said, we both nodded in agreement and went back to the castle. Night came sooner then expected and I skipped dinner in the main hall that night, just taking some food from the pantry and snuck off.

While I was waiting for Gawain to escort me to the dungeons, I was in my bed, writing a note on the top, hard cover of a book.  
'Dear whoever this may concern, by now you have noticed my disappearance, but stay away from me. I am in a place where I can stay until the Curse of the Camelot Gem will come to pass. I am not doing this to sneak off, I swear on my life, I am merely doing this to protect the ones I care for. And the one I love. ~Princess Luna.' I finished, then thought about it.  
'Knowing what a hero the king will be, he'll come no matter what. And knowing what a sap Gawain can be, oi ve.' I thought and closed my notebook, hopping off my bed.

When I left, I hadnt noticed a bit that the notebook fell on the floor, the letter breaking off and slid onto the carpet. In like, perfect view for anyone to enter, should anyone, but Gawain said he'd have my back. I just hoped for once he would really help me pass this thing. And once I do, things will finally be right.

Help from DeLuna the Cat on this one too.


	14. Curse Control

The next day...

In the training fields in the back of the castle, the three knights of the round table were once again training in the dawn of the morning. All except one who had escaped and was on her way to the dungeons as they were working.

While Percival was practicing swishing her sword with much grace, yet with enough strength to slice a full grown tree in half, Lancelot and Gawain were tackling each other, trying out new moves.  
While Lancelot was bouncing off trees and trying to hit the echidna, Gawain threw spiked, Falcon Punches at him.

Except the hedgehog knight was distracted at the fact the princess of the Round Table had not arrived yet.  
"Cmon Lance, focus!" Gawain said, throwing a spiked punch as the red and black hedgehog just missed it from his face.  
"My apologies Gawain, im just wondering about the princess. And why she hasnt arrived." Lancelot said, lifting the head armor so his ruby eyes shone, looking around.  
Gawain sweatdropped, he knew he had to cover the princess. Because if this plan failed, she would turn into a naga again and swallow the echidna whole.

"Oh uh, she's probably just locked in her room. You know she didnt want to do this." He lied, but Lancelot was not convinced.  
"Im checking on her." Lancelot muttered, more to himself then to his red comrade.  
"You cant! B-because she's...Percival, little help?" Gawain asked. Based on how he was sweating slightly, and his nervous behavior clearly showed that he was worried that the phoenix winged hedgehog would fry him into dinner in a snap.  
"I think what Gawain is trying to say is that the princess needs time alone, Lancelot. Going up there will only make her angrier, I know considering im a girl." Percival said as the crimson and black hedgehog sighed, knowing it was true.

"Fine." He said, walking in the castle as Percival followed, but not before glancing at Gawain for a moment.  
"I take it you owe me in keeping the princesses secret." She said, like she was psychic. But I guess thats what happens when she hangs around with Sir Galahad all the time. Gawain nodded and followed the two knights of the round table into the castle.

Before they were heading to their posts, Percival snatched an orange before she left while Gawain took some cooked meat for breakfast. Lancelot however didnt eat, he lived off the Chaos Energy from his sword and around him, kinda like Gawain did since he was the guardian. Besides, the hedgehog couldnt eat since he was very distracted with the princess. He was thinking of other reasons, I mean sure she wouldnt talk to him for a while, except she could do that in training.  
'Im checking on her.' He thought, sneaking off with some Flame Fruit, a rare kind grown in the Molten Mines that was a favorite of the princess, upstairs. Getting to the top of the staircase, he noticed that the door was locked. Typical action to avoid things.

Cracking his knuckles and neck a bit, he sent a Chaos Spear right at the wooden door, falling straight down which resulted in dust blowing inside the room. Within mere moments, the dust cleared to a bare room that didnt have a living being in it. Just some black feathers that looked dipped in hot pink on the end.  
His ruby red eyes scanned the surroundings, not seeing a trace, as if nobody ever lived in this room. That was until his eyes stopped to the note on the floor, written in the princesses cursive style.

The red shining orbs went from left to right on the note, dilating and growing wider as he got to the end of it. In a flash of bright red, he was dashing through the castle, surveyed out of the town and into the Deep Forest. Except he wasnt going to guard it this time.

With the princess, she was panting in her wolf form, running as if for dear life. Her paws pounded hard on the ground, beads of sweat building under her knight helmet so no one would see her eyes changing. They changed to magenta more often the closer she got to the cell, it was like being chased by Slender when trying to find the 8 pages, the closer you got, the worse it became.  
'Have to keep...moving.' She thought, her eyes becoming heavy as she was growing tired, but her determination was the thing that kept her alive.

Up ahead, she saw the dungeons where her father King Arthur kept villagers back then, so obviously this would keep her up until Gawain unlocked the cell.  
'Its so simple...get in...toss the key out of the cell...Gawain finds it...im okay." She thought, wanting sleep so bad but kept going faster and faster. Just when she was about to enter, Lancelot dashed in front of her, making her yelp and jump back.

"What the hell do you want?!" Luna asked, enraged as her wolf form turned to hedgehog.  
"I know whats going on with you, and your not getting past me until we talk about this!" Lancelot said, his ruby eyes showing just as much determination.  
"I dont have to talk about anything with you! So get out of here now or were both gonna regret it, what is so hard to understand about that?! Whats so hard about leaving me alone like the other two?!" She growled.

"Alright, you wanna know? Maybe its because I care to much, and it has nothing to do with you being a princess. Ever since I saw you in the meadow...I dont really know what happened, but those feelings came back." He said, crossing his arms that were covered in armor.

The words somewhat touched Luna, but she shook her head and mentally face palmed herself.  
'Dont get dragged in! Not again!' She thought, except her eyes turned magenta fully, her control instantly punched out of her body as the curse took full effect. The princess now smirked at the knight and walked closer to him.  
Before you knew it, she was kissing him and wrapping her gloved hands around his neck, feeling him kiss back as he didnt notice a thing.

The two got caught up in the heat of it, falling to the floor, starting something the knights and king would be simply appalled to see. For now the only people who would know of this would be Lancelot, and sadly Luna once she regained total control, which would be in the morning. 


	15. Consequences

Luna POV

Resting my head, all I heard around me was the sound of birds chirping, squirrels chittering and scampering about, and the faint buzz of dragonflies passing around a lake. It was so peaceful, one of the things being free and alone was actually brightening to my dad. Until Chloe Cat found me for another chase or fight to the death, resulting in the animals fleeing.  
I was snuggled warmly on the soft meadow grass, coated lightly with morning dew while my eyes slid open. I looked up to see trees leaves blowing softly in the wind, some blue jays and the morning sky.

Sitting up, I felt a sharp pain, forcing me to lay down. Panting from the sudden pain, my eyes better focused so I could see things clearly. I saw my head armor near a tree, a sword nearby, along with some other armor all around. Covering me was a cover for a wagon, flattened and dusted, but still warm. Looking to my left, I couldve screamed so loud, it would shake the planet. Lancelot was sleeping beside me, his hands wrapped around me.  
'Please dont tell me.' I thought, waiting for some smart ass response from the cursed side, but none ever came. And my eyes didnt change Magenta once.

It surely meant that the cursed side got what it wanted, but just to be sure I looked beneath the blanket. Sure enough, the two of us were fully naked, sending goosebumps all over my arms, legs and sides.  
'No, no, no, no, no!' My thoughts, screamed, getting me up and dressed in my armor. This was officially worse than when I just slept beside Lancelot, but now we had...made love.

Dashing out of there, I turned into a hot pink light as I flew back at the speed of light to the castle. Gawain was in the hallway, reading a book before lifting his helmet so his purple eyes gazed at me.  
"Princess, what are you doing here? You could be endangering Lancelot." He said, but I was shaking like a leaf.  
"Too late." I whispered softly, shivering even harder.  
"What do you mean? Just what happened the day before?" He asked.

"...And thats how it all led to this." I said, finishing my little tale from as far as I could remember before losing control. "I just cant believe I was such a knave. My honor as a royal princess is now stained forever." I said, feeling tears roll down my face.  
"Its not official, if your not pregnant, no one ever needs to know." He said, leading to a new thought. What if I was pregnant? Could it happen that fast? Though it all depends if he finished.  
"Oh my god...if I am, I dont know what ill do!" I screamed, earning a glance from Percival who was walking by.

So, we had to tell her what happened, her expression unchanging, always calm and unfazed.  
"We need to get you to the healer to be sure." She said, leading the way while Gawain helped his princess walk, as she felt like she was paralyzed, like this was all just a scary dream and she would wake up any minute now. It never came.

Arriving at the clinic, the cherry red cat got to work. She started with an ultra sound and asked me questions. Like if I was experiencing morning sickness, sudden cravings or increase in appetite, cramps and if I recently went to sleep with someone.  
That one sent shivers down my spine, but passed in a second. She went out to get some results from the doctor while I burried my head in my hands.  
"What're you gonna do if its true?" Percival asked, her lavender tail swishing as calm as her expression. Her golden eyes however showed curiousity at my predicament,

"I just...I just want to die right now." Was all I said, feeling a pounding headache starting.  
"The doctor has your ultrasounds result." The cherry red nurse said, returning with a black picture, placing it in a screen so I could see it. "It was hard to find the embryo this early, but he says you've been pregnant for...17 hours now." She said with a glance at the clock. Taking the results, I looked at when it happened.  
It was approximately at 5:29 that I got pregnant, and mustve been so tired. Now it was 10:30 am. I felt like fainting, but closed the file nicely, gave it back and nodded once before leaving.

The only problem was that the two knights wouldnt let me leave so easy, not knowing what I would do alone.  
"Where are you going?" Gawain asked, not letting me out the front castle doors.  
"Isnt it obvious? I hate saying this but...I need an abortion." I said sadly, placing a paw on my stomach. It killed me to say that, even more to think about doing it to a living creature, but I could do it. I couldnt risk Camelot by bringing another generation of darkness into the world, I promised my mother id change, and Lancelot.

Besides, who knows if that bloody knight wants the kid? He has enough on his platter right now. 


	16. Getting an abortion

Luna POV

Without another word to the female and male knight of the round table, my wings perked up as I turned to my natural wolf form and flew out of that castle. Since I was alone in the skies except for the puffy clouds that were different shades of grey and the few blue birds and ravens flying around, I felt my heart ache at what I was going to do. I was going to get an abortion because not only would I be endangering Camelot, id be bringing great danger to my baby during the 9 months of carrying it.

From being hunted down by Chloe the Cat's clan, to being caught in battle and such, it just wasnt right for the leader of knights to be this weak. Not even Percival had a baby with Sir Galahad, who she has been with for three years so far.  
"Besides, last thing Lancelot needs is a baby. All I can hope is that for once he stays out of my way and those two knights keep their mouth shut about this. Hopefully, ill make it back in time and he'll never know." I said to myself.

While it seemed like a brilliant idea that could go off without mistakes, but I thought the same about the plan to lock myself up in the dungeons, look where that got me now. I made it to the clinic in town where they specialized in this sort of thing and kept it confidential, unlike some people.  
Once fully landing on four legs before standing on my hind legs, I started to walk to the door before a light flashed in front of me. Growling, I saw it was Lancelot with a scowl across his tan muzzle and glare in his red ruby eyes.

"Why?! Why do you always do that?!" I yelled, charging a falcon punch at him but he grabbed it firmly.  
"I know what your doing and im not allowing it, princess." Lancelot said, slinging me over his shoulder to take me right back to the castle, as if I didnt even have a choice.

"One, put me down! Second, its not your bloody decision what I do with this little parasite you put in me! And my choice is to get rid of it, and not carry around a melon heavy baby for nine months!" I screamed, kicking my legs to get free.  
"That child wasnt created alone, and I think I would have a choice since that 'parasite', as you call it, wasnt made alone." He said, struggling to keep me locked in his grip.  
"Your only proving my point that this is partly your fault, which I am solving!" I said, slithering out of his grasp and into the air, snarling with fire in my purple/pink eyes to show how annoyed I was.

He sighed and just crossed his arms over his armored chest while I noticed the villagers were quietly watching, curiously. "Fine, since you wont see to reason, I guess I cant stop you. Just know that after this, I may still be a knight and loyal to its leader, be it you or the king, but it doesnt mean im going to help you from now on. So dont expect anything from me." He said darkly, flicking the helmet over his face while leaving me alone.

I simply snarled, blowing my thick bangs up with snort, landing and walking into the building.  
'Whatever, like I even care what that idiot thinks or does! I dont need anyone watching my back anyways, I never did!' I thought angrily inside, but calmly went into my now late appointment on the outside.

Within a few minutes, I was sitting in a small room, the walls painted with few paintings along them. The doctor, a blue chameleon with some spikes on his arms, tail and head, unlike some others that only had one near their brow, finally walked into the room.

"So, your the one that can take this abomination out of me?" I asked, wanting to get this stupid thing over with.  
"Yes. We just need a few more minutes to locate the embryo and get the equipment to safely extract it." He said, walking over to a counter and writing some things down while looking through drawers for equipment.

As he was working, I took out a picture from the clinic, looking at the one egg inside me that was a baby from both me and Lancelot. Many questions raced through my head as fast as the king, like if it was a boy or a girl, hedgehog or wolf, had dark powers or chaos powers, even both. The thought of such a creature being dark and chaotic on this planet slowly slipped away, realizing I could train it. And...I wasnt necassarily alone, I just hated having to rely on others, especially my own knights.

Sighing, I just put it away and stared at the ceiling, knowing moments from now this 'parasite' would be out of me, but then again id lose the trust and care of the one I supposed I had feelings for. 'Mother of Chaos, what do I do now?' I thought mentally while sitting up and brought my legs against my stomach, tears swelling in my eyes. 


	17. Pregnant Princess

The storm, which earlier just seemed like a cloudy day, turned into a rainstorm with buckets of water pouring all around. Luna stormed in, her boots and armor wet, long many of hair and fur dripping wet as it stuck to her body.  
Basically everything but her wings were wet, cause if they were, the princess wouldnt be here or badly damaged physically. Except that wasnt what she was mad about, the reason was something that mad her so irritated and angered that when she slammed the front doors, it was louder than the thunder outside, almost coming off the metal hinges.

Her boots squeaked because of the water as she grabbed a towel, trying to dry herself off before heading to the kitchen alone. The king and knights were right to leave her alone, because when she was mad, she could become hotter then the Molten Mines Percival guarded daily.  
Inside the small kitchen filled with barrels or crates with fresh food for all that lived in the castle, Luna grabbed some straws of raw noodles while putting a pot of water over a fire to boil. Then she heard the door creak as the black and red striped knight came in, making her glare deadly like.

"So, did you do it or not?" He asked, crossing his arms. Luna just looked to the boiling water, it matched that of her insides that were boiling with anger before she looked him dead in the red eyes, he was just unfazed.  
"What in the bloody hell do you care? Whether I did or I didnt, it doesnt change just what kind of leader I am." She said before throwing the straws into the pot, more than enough for a girl her size.  
"You didnt did you?" He asked, making Lunas long mane flow out in anger a bit but she calmed herself down and just turned to him again as her eyes glinted in how serious she was, staring for a minute before she sighed.

"No. I didnt. Happy now?" She said, turning back to the pot. She placed her hands on the rim, it didnt hurt her since she was a fire elemental all around, it just tickled her hands. Tears flowed around her eyes as she did all this just to make him happy or so that he would still care.  
'This is all so confusing. I dont really know why I bailed on the abortion. Maybe it was because it went against my nature and I saw how wrong it really was, or maybe it was because I thought I could tame the childs powers, maybe even make them good. Or...maybe its my feelings for him. How the hell should I know? Ive never fallen in love since daddy locked me away for years.' She thought while sniffling.

"Why do you even want this baby Lancelot? Your the last id expect, Sir Sonic would be the first." She said, not taking her eyes off the bubbling water as it thoroughly cooked her large meal.  
"It could be because I never really slept with someone, or even fallen in love. Hearing that I could have a child...it interested me." He said. Luna didnt speak after that, the only sound she heard was the rhythmic, soothing sound of the bubbles boiling, took her dinner out and mixed it in with some sauce from a pantry.  
"I guess I wanted to get rid of it because I was afraid it would be just like me or my dad. Have dark powers and take over all of camelot, just to avenge its family and such." Luna said, leaving the room with that to eat her large meal.

After informing the other knights, lady of the lake and her king, they all were aware and decided to keep her away from some dangerous missions for a while, maybe even study the dark wolfs pregnancy stages.  
"First off, nobodies watching me or the growth of my child unless they wanna end up dead the next day. Second, I dont need to be babied or treated different, mainly because I dont just wanna sit on my ass for the next 9 months." Luna said, crossing her arms while her stomach growled. Another sign of pregnancy, the constant throwing up, and it didnt help that she ate that large meal to satisfy her unborn child.

"Were just looking out for you." Gawain said but Luna scoffed.  
"A princess like me, especially one with dark powers, which could beat any enemy with just a few waves of my hand, doesnt need much. That and you follow my lead, not the other way around." Luna snarled but the king finally broke this up.  
"Luna, were just saying, take it easy. We all know just how Lance would feel if he lost his child." Sonic said. Luna glared for a minute before sighing in defeat. She might be a princess, but the king was the one in charge of them all, including her.

"Yes...sire." Luna said before leaving to first throw up the dinner painfully, her throat on fire and her stomach in so much pain. Like she had been hit with a falcon punch in the gut. It was even worse when she couldnt even get up on her own two feet, to which Lancelot had to come in and pick her up.  
"This day just gets better and better, huh?" Luna said with a lot of sarcasm in that voice. The knight didnt answer, he just laid her on the bed carefully, so as not to cause anymore pain, before removing his armor and getting in with her.

Considering all that had happened in just one day, the princess of the round table was WAY too tired to argue about this. Besides, she had already, eh 'cuddled' with him this morning and the one before, Luna just accepted this and fell asleep.  
Now that the curse was gone, the worse was surely behind everyone now, right? 


End file.
